unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The War Is Finished
The War Is Finished is the final episode of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show!. It aired sometime in the history of the universe. Summary Wario and the X-Men finally defeat the Koopa Mafia. Script Scene 1 WALUIGI is sleeping on a couch in front of the TV. :WARIO:(bursts in out of nowhere) WALUIGI LISTEN TO THIS! :WALUIGI:AHHHHHHHHH! (blows up) :WARIO:Huh...oh well, let's just tell Bowser then. :BOWSER:(comes in) What did you call me for, boss? :WARIO:SHUT UP! Oh, wait, it's just you. You gotta listen to my awesome plan! :BOWSER:Is it like that one time where you kept making people asplode with your super farts? :WARIO:I told you we never mentioned that again! Anyway this war with the Koopa Mafia is geting boring so I want to end it NOW! :BOWSER:Boss, we've done that, like, 50 bazillion times already! :WARIO:So? I just want to live in peace and eat lotsa spaghetti! :BOWSER:Don't...even...say that... Scene 2 Outside the X-Men Headquarters... :BOWSER:So, how exactly do you plan to do this again? :WARIO:Well, when the Koopa Mafia come to start another shoot-out with us, we'll just hide behind some bushes, jump out, wish Goomba a happy birthday, and then kill them all! :BOWSER:Are you sure about this? :WARIO:STFU here they come! Quick, hide! :BOWSER AND WARIO:(hide behind a bush) :KOOPA MAFIA:(walks by, stops when they get outside the X-Men HQ) :GOOMBA:So, how are we gonna do this, boss? :DRY BONES:Shut up, stupid! I told you a thousand times before! We're gonna just tell them that we don't want to fight anymore and give them this cake. Don't be such an idiot! :GOOMBA:..............sorry.............. :DRY BONES:SHUT UP I SAID! Okay no one's here so let's just leave the cake. :KOOPA MAFIA:(leaves cake and walks off) :BOWSER:Uh, boss? Your plan failed. :WARIO:WHAT? GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH............. Scene 3 At the bar. :WARIO:It doesn't matter that my plan failed. I'm done with this stupid war! OMGYAYZLAWLZ! :BOWSER:But boss, that just leaves one more thing to take care of. :WARIO:What is it? :BOWSER:Well, considering the fact that now that both sides of this war are equally tired of fighting, we now have a conundrum; the faithful viewers of our unpleasent fighting will now be disappointed and will most likely go into a rage and destroy every single town, city, and village known to man, and 5 known to McDonald's employees only. :WARIO:Say it in English, damnit! :BOWSER:The show's gonna end. The fans will kill you. :WARIO:Oh. Well, don't worry. I have a plan for that! Scene 4 Outside a news store. :NEWSCASTER:In other news, famous TV show The Super Wario Bros. Wah-Wah Show! has ended due to it's two rival gangs stopping their fighting. :ANGRY CROWD:WHAT? :WARIO:Okay, Waluigi, just stand in front of that crowd there. :WALUIGI:But why? :WARIO:Because I'm your leader! Now go calm them down! :WALUIGI:(walks over to the crowd)Uhm...ahem...people, calm down! I am a member of the X-Men from the series, The Super Wario Bros. Wah-Wah Show!, and I'm here to- :ANGRY MOB:KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!!! :WALUIGI:WTF- :ANGRY MOB:(kills Waluigi) :BOWSER:This was your plan? :WARIO:Yep! :BOWSER:Wow...best...plan...EVER! TEH END SUCKAZ Moral * Mobs are killer. * Don't end a series if people will form a mob. Trivia * After the show ended, all cast members went on to live their lives peacefully. However, 2 days later, they all died because...of some reason. Only Wario was revived, via Napoleon Bonaparte's Miracle Machine. * Wario lived on to become even stupider and more shameful then he was in this series. * Bowser later revealed that he actually thought is was NOT the best plan ever, and he expressed concern for Waluigi. He was brutally tortured by Bill Gates for this statement. * Later, The X-Men ALL were REVIVED, and started A SHOW ON THE INTERWEBZ! *In the version found at http://wackishlyawesomerandomness.wikia.com/wiki/The_War_Is_Finished there is a different version that is NOT the series finale. Category:Episodes Category:Finales Category:Not Boring